Kamen Rider Tranz
by TheZero759
Summary: Ataru Tadayoshi was your everyday, average man. His life changed drastically however, when a mysterious man chooses him to wield an ancient power of untold might, the Tranz-Disc. Now he must fight against the monstrous Kyoma race in order to protect himself, his loved ones, and the world. (Note: this is made with Fan-made Riders, characters, and Kaijin/monsters.)
1. Prologue

Author's Notes:

1: 'Tranz' is a play on the word 'trans' as in 'transform'.

2: The story is meant to take place in a Fictional Japan city named Tsubetsu, which is why everybody has a Japanese name.

**Legend.**

Character thoughts: "(Abc)"

Driver (Transformation Belt) voice: _**Abc**_

TTT~TTT

Prologue- Tranz-Modification! Go!

_Long ago, there were legends of a masked man, told by a civilization long lost to the sands of time. The man had strange and mysterious powers, granted to him by a strange belt. Able to command burning flames, flowing waters, howling winds, and the silent shadows to his will._

_The man used his powers to fight off a variety of monsters, in order to protect those who couldn't do so themselves. However, none knew of the man's identity. Some began to distrust the man, while others grew jealous of his powers, wishing to steal it for their own. _

_However, these jealous men were unable to seek out their twisted goals, for the cosmos was feeling cruel that day. An army of monsters, larger than the civilization had ever seen appeared at the break of dawn. Their leader appeared to be another masked being, who had proved to have similar powers as the legendary figure that had guarded the civilization. The second masked figure quickly cast down the first, with no mercy or regret. With the last defence gone, the army of darkness rampaged._

_However, when all hope seemed lost, there was-_

Ataru closed the book, losing interest in the somewhat depressing story. Ataru was in his early 20s, with short black hair and bluish-gray eyes. He wears a blue jacket, decorated with a yellow star, over a plain black t-shirt.

"(Why is he having me read this?)" Ataru asks himself, looking around the not surprisingly empty library. "(It's just some old fairy tale about some people who got what was coming to them.)" He looks at the cover of the very old book, reading the rather simple title for such a long book; Legends of Lost Civilizations.

"Is everything alright, sir?" The elderly librarian asks, walking up to Ataru.

"...Oh, yeah I'm fine." Ataru stands up and hands the book to the woman. "Would you mind putting this away for me? I think I'm done with it for now."

"Not a problem. I hope you enjoyed it" She takes the book and walks away.

"(Yeah, who wouldn't enjoy something that depressing?)" Ataru asks sarcastically to himself, chuckling slightly as he exits the library. As he walks down the street, he reaches into his coat pocket and draws forth a rather strange item.

The item in question is a black disc, about the same size as a CD, only about a centimeter thick. Located in the center of the disc is a pentagon shaped hole. On one side of the disc, there is engraved a small 'trench' coming from each corner of the pentagon, giving the disc five segments. On each segment, there is located a circular indent. One of the indents is yellow in color, while the others share the same color as the rest of the disc.

"(He never even told me what this thing was.)" Ataru thinks back to several days ago as he continues to stare at the item in hand.

~Three Days Earlier~

It began to rain as Ataru walks home from work. "Oh COME on!" He shouts at the sky, not in the mood for this due to a not very good day. "I just want this day to end!" He takes a left turn into an alleyway; a shortcut back to his apartment.

"Ataru Tadayoshi?" A voice asks from the shadows.

"Huh, who's there?" Ataru asks, squinting his eyes to see in the dark alley. He manages to make out the figure of a man, at least ten years older than him. A lightning bolt flashes and fills the alley with light for a split second, revealing the man's black trench coat and black hair.

"Answer the question, are you or are you not Ataru Tadayoshi?" The man asks again.

"Uh...yeah" Ataru slides his left foot in the opposite direction of the man, preparing to run. "Who wants to know?"

The man reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a black disc as well as a note. "This belongs to you."

"Uh...thanks…" Ataru hesitantly takes the item. The moment it enters his hand, a small yellow light appears, and one of the circular indents on the disc becomes yellow.

"It is done." The man states, as he walks away.

"Wait, what the hell is this thing?!" Ataru shouts, still in shock at what he just saw. He looks up to where the man was walking, but to his surprize there is nobody there. He looks back at the disc as he continues his walk home.

~Present Day~

"(It doesn't seem to be dangerous.)" Ataru taps the yellow indent on the disc several times. "(...But I have no idea what it is.)" He reaches into his pocket, and pulls out the note that was also given to him.

_If you want answers, find a book called 'Legends of Lost Civilizations'. It will tell you everything you need to know._

"(Not like this helps either...not even a name.)" Ataru sits down at one of the outside tables at the nearby cafe. he picks up the menu located on the table and begins looking it over, fidgeting with the disc in his other hand.

"Run!" A woman yells, dashing from a nearby alley. "Monster!"

"Huh?" Ataru asks, looking up from the menu; only to see several employees from the cafe rushing over to her to see what's wrong.

"No time…" The woman warns, catching her breath. "Just RUN!" She pushes past the employees and runs for her life.

"What was her problem?" One of the employees asks.

As if to answer the questions, several boxes and trash cans are flung out of the alley. They all look over, only to see a monster resembling a humanoid lizard with no tail. The employees and civilians run and scream for their lives.

"What's with all the yelling?" Ataru slams the menu on the table and looks at the monster.

The humanoid lizard is green in color with a black 's eyes are large and yellow, with a glossed over look to them. The monster looks at the disc held in Ataru's hand. "Tranz…" It mumbles angrily.

"Oh, just a talking lizard man." Ataru says casually as he picks the menu back up. Several seconds later he slams it down again and looks back to the monster. "Talking lizard man?!"

"Tranz!" The lizard yells before dashing forward.

Ataru tips the table towards him, causing the monster to hit it's jaw, stunning it for a moment. "Hold on, what did you call me? Tranz?"

The monster grans angrily as it smashes the table to bits, swiping a claw at it's blue jacketed prey.

Ataru leaps back from the slash. "Um, hello? It's rude to ignore people!"

The monster roars as an impossibly long tongue lashes out and smacks Ataru in the face, knocking him on his back.

Ataru hits the ground with a loud thud. "Okay...I probably deserved that." He thinks out loud.

The monster takes this opportunity to leap into the air for the killing blow.

Ataru panics and holds his right hand out in defence, ironically being the hand he still has the disc in. However when the monster gets close to him, a sudden surge of yellow light emerges from the item and sends the monster flying backwards. He stands up after he realizes what had happened. "Wait...this thing saved my life?"

At that moment, yellow energy resembling lightning begins to travel from the disc up his arm, making it's way to Ataru's waist. The energy wraps around the waist, and forms into strange looking metal belt with a large buckle. To the left and right of said buckle are two button looking objects, and on the buckle itself there is a small but noticeable yellow gemstone. The buckle suddenly opens, revealing a pentagon shaped knob.

"What on earth is THIS?!" Ataru asks, looking at the belt that appeared out of thin air.

"Put the disc in the Driver-" A familiar voice explains. "-Then spin it and say 'Henshin'."

Ataru looks over his shoulder to see the man from three days ago. "You again. What do you-?!" Ataru is cut off mid question by the man.

"There is no time. If you wish to live, do as I tell you" The mysterious man says before walking away.

"(Fine. If you insist.)" Ataru turns back towards the monster. He places the disc on the pentagon shaped knob, causing the buckle to close. He looks up at the monster, who is frantically running towards him. Ataru places a hand on the still revealed segment of the disc. "...Henshin!" he shouts as he spins the disc. It quickly stops spinning, showing the revealed segment to be the one with the yellow indent. The belt then speaks.

_**Tranz-Modification! Go!**_

Several spheres of yellow light erupt from the yellow gemstone on the buckle, one of them hitting the monster and sending it reeling again. The spheres begin orbiting Ataru at a moderately fast pace before suddenly clinging to his body, completely covering him in a thick yellow glow. The light then shatters away like glass, revealing Ataru's transformed state.

Ataru now wears a full black body suit, with white and yellow highlights on the arms and legs. On his torso, shins, and forearms there is blue armor with some silver pieces. On his head there is now a helmet which matches the armor, with a silver mouthpiece, a large visor, and a black vertical stripe on the forehead (which has two black horns protruding out of it and three yellow circles). The large visor flashes white before becoming yellow. On his chest plate, there is a somewhat large emblem of the disc he used to transform, however this one has all FIVE circular segments filled in. (The colors being yellow, orange, bright turquoise, dark red, and white).

Ataru examines his now transformed body. "What the?! What's going on?!" He shouts, unsurprisingly freaking out.

The lizard creature stands back up, glaring at the transformed Ataru. "Tranz...kill...Tranz!" It screams, running at Ataru.

Tranz quickly puts two and two together. "...Oh, so THIS is Tranz...makes sense." He thinks out loud, before his train of thought it cut off by the monster slamming a fist into the side of his head. However, to his surprize, it doesn't hurt nearly as bad as he thought it would. "(Hey...I'm not dead!)" He rubs the segment on his helmet where his head was struck. "(Hmm...I wonder…)" He quickly throws a punch at the monster's stomach region, and as he thought he manages to cause it pain.

The monster reels back from the punch, letting out a hiss of anger and pain as it does. "You...damn you...Tranz."

"Whoa, so you can say more than two words!" Tranz says in a state of whoa. "Maybe I'll get a full sentence out of you by the time this is over!"

The lizard doesn't reply this time, instead it makes a strange gesture towards Tranz while quietly hissing. Out of nowhere, several more monsters appear out of a strange red mist. The monsters look mostly humanoid, with dull gray-scale like skin and large red eyes. There are twelve in total.

Tranz has to take a double take at this. "You take one punch and you call for backup? That's kind of pathetic...guess I punched you harder than I thought."

The twelve combatants dash forward as the lizard monster disappears into another cloud of red mist.

Tranz quickly gets over it and begins to fight off the strange foot soldiers. He blocks several punches and leaps back. "This thing has to have some kind of weapon!" He looks back to the belt, and gets a good feeling from the button to the right of the buckle. He quickly presses it down, and the belt speaks again..

_**Weapon On! Tranz-Sword!**_

A surge of yellow electric energy appears around his right hand, and almost immediately grows into a large sword with a blue spine and hilt. Near the hilt, there is a black segment with three yellow lights, identical to the ones on the helmet.

"...That'll work!" Tranz shouts with glee as he dashes back at the small horde, slashing every monster he passes. Every time a sword swing hits, a mass of sparks and smokes erupts from where the blade made contact.

The monsters let out a variety of strange grunts, before they each summon a lance like weapon.

"(Oh COME on!)" Tranz thinks, blocking several slashes with his own weapon. "(That's just not fair!)" He takes several slashes before one of the monsters decides to kick him away.

His body crashes through another table before he manages to stop himself and get up. "Alright...now I'm mad…" Out of anger, he quickly presses the button to the left of the buckle; once again prompting the Driver to speak.

_**Charge Up!**_

Tranz nearly collapses from the sudden surge of power in his body. Several streams of yellow light begin to flow around him like a cyclone.

The monsters stop advancing at this site.

"Okay...this is amazing!" Tranz takes a fighting stance as he concentrates the energy into the sword. He quickly runs forward, slashing each and every one of the monsters as he passes by them. This time, in addition to the sparks and smoke, each cut leaves behind a glowing yellow burn.

The monsters all groan in agony as strands of yellow lightning emerge from their wounds, they all explode into yellow shards of energy shortly afterward.

The energy surging through Tranz's body disappears as suddenly as it had appeared. "Whoa...what a rush…" He mumbles, breathing heavily.

"It has begun" The mysterious man says as he approaches. "You have awakened as Tranz"

"Hey, just who the hell are you? And just what were those things!?" Tranz yells, pointing his sword at the man. "I want answers. NOW."

"The creatures that just attacked you were known as Kyoma." The man answers. "As for my identity...that is for another time." He turns and begins to walk away.

"Hold it!" Tranz shouts, dashing around to stand in the man's path. "Why did you bring ME into this?"

"If you want answers, then you need to keep fighting the Kyoma."

"Well how do I find them?"

"Trust me, you'll know when they appear"

Tranz is clearly losing his patience. "And just why should I trust you?"

"You trusted me enough to transform"

Tranz looks away for a moment. "...Yeah, but that still-" He stops talking as he looks back, only to see that the man has disappeared without a trace. "...That's just great" He looks back at the belt and tilts his head. "Now...how do I change back?" He grabs the buckle, and feels a very small button at the bottom. He presses it down, and the belt easily comes off. Once the belt is removed, the transformation as well as the belt dissolves away; only leaving behind the disc in Ataru's hand.

Ataru looks at the mysterious disc in his hand, holding it up to the sunlight. "...Looks like I don't exactly have a choice." He puts the disc in his coat pocket and walks away from the now ruined outdoor cafe.


	2. Episode 1

Author's Notes:

1: 'Tranz' is a play on the word 'trans' as in 'transform'.

2: The story is meant to take place in a Fictional Japan city named Tsubetsu, which is why everybody has a Japanese name.

**Legend.**

Character thoughts: "(Abc)"

Driver (Transformation Belt) voice: _**Abc**_

TTT~TTT

Chapter 1- Animus.

"(Well...that happened…)" Ataru looks at the disc as he walks down the street. "(Just what was all that about?)" He asks himself as he walks, not noticing the girl walking directly in front of him. The two collide, Ataru dropping the disc and the young woman drops a variety of items (mostly papers and a small box).

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The young woman shouts. She appears to be about 23 years old. She has medium length black hair with a single red streak dyed in it. She's wearing a particularly normal outfit with a red hoodie. However, the most outstanding feature would have to be her amber colored eyes. "I'm in a HURRY!" She quickly kneels down to pick up her things.

Ataru regains his composure, before hurriedly leaning downward to find the disc among the scattered papers. As he digs through the papers, he finds something he wasn't expecting; a red disc resembling the black one he owns. "(What the?! There's more of them?)" He slowly picks it up as he continues to search for his, finding rather quickly.

The young woman notices that Ataru has the red disc as she finishes picking up her belongings. "Hey! That's MINE!" She quickly grabs her disc and shoves it into the pocket of her hoodie. Her eyes grow curious as she sees the black disc sticking out of his jacket pocket. She shrugs it off and hurriedly walks into a nearby cafe.

"Well...that happened…" Ataru mummbles, standing back up. "(What was with that red disc?)" He asks himself, as he continues to walk down the street. "(Can she turn into...whatever the hell I just was, too?)"

His questions go unanswered however, as a strange sensation rushes over him. An almost headache like feeling enters the back of his head as his hands tremble.

"(What the hell?!)" Ataru asks as he becomes wide eyed. He remembers what the man had told him right before disappearing. "(Guess he was right...I do know when those things appear…)" He quickly regains his composure and begins running to where this 'six sense' has told him that the monster has appeared.

The Lizard-like monster tosses a man through a nearby window as it rampages through the city. "Tranz!" It screams, clearly enraged.

Most of the citizens of the city are quick to run away, while some of them try to combat the creature. To the surprize of nobody, they are cast aside rather quickly.

Ataru looks out at the rampage from behind a corner. "(Guess that feeling was right…)" He thinks, pulling the disc out of his pocket. "(And from the sound of it, he's looking for me!)" The young man holds the disc in front of him, and sure enough the belt appears once again. He places the disc in it's place and closes the cover. "Henshin!" He shouts, spinning the disc.

_**Tranz-Modification! Go!**_

Just like the last time, Ataru finds himself transformed into Tranz. "(Alright, let's see if I can get any answers out of him!)" He turns the corner and dashes for the monster.

The monster turns around, just in time to see the booted foot collide with its face. "Tranz!" The lizard yells, recovering from the attack. It quickly leaps forward while swiping it's claws.

Tranz blocks the attack and counters with several punches to the monster's rips, followed by a strong kick. "(Whoa...fighting like this...it's like a second nature!)" He thinks, rushing up to the monster again. He does a flying punch that sends the monster reeling back.

The lizard recovers from the attack, and summons about twelve more of the footsoldier-monsters in the same manner as before. This time, they already have their weapons ready. The summoned troops dash forward.

_**Weapon On! Tranz-Sword!**_

Tranz uses his re-summoned sword to counter several attacks, before taking several more to the chest. He's sent reeling back into a wall. "Ouch...you guys apparently don't know the meaning of a fair fight." He shouts, using the sword to prop himself back onto his feet. "Ever hear of one on one?"

The lesser monsters rush forward again, however they are stopped by a strange surge of red energy that vaporizes three of them. "Kyoma scum" A female voice says from a distance.

The monsters, as well as Tranz, look over to see the source of the attack. The source in question is clearly female, given the shape of her body, however there is something odd about her. Like Ataru, she's wearing a full black body suit. In addition, she also has dark red armor on her torso, shoulders, legs and forearms that have glowing bright red lines engraved into the red metal. On her head is a matching dark red helmet, with large glowing bright red eyes, a silver mouthpiece, and a silver emblem on the forehead area. In addition, she is clearly wearing an even darker red trench coat under the armor, but over the body suit. A large silver belt can be seen wrapped around her waist (as well as the coat), with a large buckle that has a large red gemstone embedded in it. In her right hand is a large sword, almost as big as her, with a red hilt and a black guard resembling the emblem on her head.

"You picked a bad time to show up!" The red-clad swordswoman shouts, resting the large blade on her shoulder as she walks forward. "I'm not in the best of moods today, and I need to take my anger out on something!"

The lesser monsters consider the woman a threat and dash towards her, while the lizard monster watches.

"(Who the heck is that?)" Tranz asks himself. "(...No, it couldn't be.)"

The young swordswoman raises her large weapon into the air and swings it effortlessly at the monsters she referred to as 'Kyoma.' She effortlessly knocks three of them away, and counters the rest. The red warrior quickly brings her sword down onto the head of one of the troops, causing it to perish in a small explosion.

The lizard like monster roars at this, unleashing his unimaginably long tongue at the new fighter. It wraps the appendage around her sword, and yanks it from her grasp.

"You're a clever one, aren't you?" She asks, leaping out of the hoard. "Well, you aren't clever enough!" She shouts, reaching for a holster on the back of her belt, drawing forth a purple disc. She holds the object up to the gem on her belt, as the stone absorbs the disc and changes to an eerie blue color, and a voice emerges from the belt..

_**Animus~ Mage Stance~**_

The dark red trench coat dissolves into energy and begins to swirl around her, revealing the blue highlights on the suit's arms and legs. The glowing red lines on her armor change to the same color as the gem, as the armor itself changes to match the disc her Driver just absorbed. The shoulder armor and eyepieces change shape, as the energy forms itself to form a scepter-like weapon. The lizard is surprised to the the sword he stole dissolve into red light and vanish.

The now purple fighter points the staff at the lizard, and fires several black bolts of energy from the weapon, causing the monster to stagger.

"(Now's my chance)" Tranz thinks, rushing towards the injured lizard, slashing his sword at the beast's chest.

The recolored female continues to fight the lesser Kyoma, using the staff to conger up about six black chains of energy that bind the monsters together, making them helpless.

"Time to finish you all off!" She reaches for the holster once again, and draws forth a red disc, she holds it up to the belt, and it is absorbed just like the last one.

_**Animus~ Awakened Stance~**_

The dark red trench coat returns as the armor returns to it's original coloration and shape, with the scepter weapon transforming into the large sword. This time, she holds the weapon's blade up to the gem, causing a coat of red energy to appear around the large weapon. She takes the weapon and slashes the ground in front of her, causing a wave of red light (like the one from before) to engulf the Kyoma and vaporize them. "That takes care of the lesser Kyoma...now for the big one." She begins running towards Ataru and the lizard.

_**Charge Up!**_

The sensation of being filled with energy rushes over Tranz again after he presses the left button on his belt. He quickly takes his sword and slashes at the monster's chest, causing it to explode into yellow energy. Tranz quickly regains his composure and begins looking around. "...Nope, he didn't show up this time." He thinks out loud. "Figured that it wouldn't be that easy."

"Hey, you!" The red clad warrior shouts."Who are you, and where did you learn how to transform?" She asks, resting her large weapon on her shoulders.

Tranz nearly panics. "I...well...that lizard guy called me 'Tranz' if that helps." He sticks his sword in the ground and leans against it. "And...who are you?...your belt there called you 'Animus' if I heard right."

"You gave ME a dumb answer, and you just answered your own question!" Animus responds. "Now, cut the crap and hand over that disc." She states, pointing towards Ataru's Driver.

"No!" Tranz shouts, taking a defencive stance.

"Look, I can tell you're new at this, so do yourself a favor and quit now" Animus holds out her free hand. "It's only going to get harder from here on out, so you should quit now if you don't want to be killed." Her tone is clearly impatient.

"Hey, we both seem to have the same goal; fighting those Kyoma things. Wouldn't it be easier if we worked together? It would definitely make it faster!" Tranz finds himself in a choke hold moments later.

"Do you think this is a game? This isn't some super hero TV show. This is LIFE and DEATH. Are you really ready to die for no reason?" She tosses Ataru to the ground.

"...Then why are you fighting?" Tranz asks, standing up as he reclaims the sword he dropped. "Do you have a reason for risking your life?"

"That's none of your business!" She shouts again, swinging her sword at Ataru, the collision knocking the blue armored fighter to the ground again. "I'll give you twenty four hours. Either you hand the disc over, or I take it by force!" Animus jumps on top of one of the nearby buildings and runs off.

Ataru cancels out his transformation as he stands back up, making sure that nobody is around. "(Sheesh...what was HER problem?)" He asks himself, as he makes his way down the street, limping slightly from the attack he received.

~The Next Day~

"(It has to be that girl…)" Ataru thinks, looking at the cafe he saw the ong woman in the red hoodie enter the previous day. "(Her having that red disc and that red fighter showing up can't be a coincidence.)" He gulps hard before pushing open the mostly glass door. He enters an older looking cafe, with several tables and tables strewn about, with some stools at the counter.

"Welcome!" A man in his mid 40s states from behind the counter, polishing a coffee cup as he turns his attention to Ataru. "What can I do for you?"

Ataru takes a seat on one of the stools in front of the man. "I'm looking for a girl."

The man chuckles. "Aren't we all?" He asks with a grin.

"No, I mean I'm looking for a specific girl" Ataru explains. "She has a red hoodie, and black hair with a red streak. I saw her come in here yesterday."

"Oh, are you a friend of Honoka's?" The man asks.

"You could say that…"

"Well she works here part time...funny, she's never mentioned someone quite like you."

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Oh no, just making conversation." The man states, placing the cup on the shelf behind him. "She should be down soon, would you like some coffee while you wait?"

"Sure, thank you-…" Ataru begins reaching for his wallet. "...I'm sorry, I never did get your name."

"Call me Mr. Ishiyama." Mr. Ishiyama responds. "Everybody does" He places a cup of steaming hot coffee in front of Ataru. "Would you like anything in it?"

"Nah, black is fine." Ataru responds, handing Mr. Ishiyama the appropriate amount of money for the cup before taking a sip.

Several minutes pass before the young woman known as Honoka walks down the stairs. "Sorry I took so long, Uncle" She mumbles, still half asleep. "I was out late last night, had to make sure that blue idiot couldn't follow me…" She states, putting on an apron over her hoodie. She lets out a loud yawn.

"It's alright, but there is someone here to see you" Mr. Ishiyama replies.

"Who on Earth would come to see-?" She stops herself when she notices Ataru casually drinking a cup of coffee. "Oh lord, not this guy again…" She mumbles under her breath. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to ask you something." Ataru states after finishing the cup, trying to sound cool. "What does the work 'Kyoma' mean to you?"

Both Honoka and Mr. Ishiyama are visibly surprised at this. "How do you know about-!?" Honoka stops herself mid question. "...No...you're that Tranz idiot, aren't you?"

"If I'm an idiot, how'd I figure out who you were?"

Honoka quickly grabs Ataru by his arm and drags him into the back room. "Did you come here to hand over your disc? Or are you here to start a fight?"

"I'm here for answers." Ataru responds, holding up his black disc. "You seem to know a lot more about all of this than me, and I can't find the guy who gave me this."

"Hold on, someone just GAVE that to you? Who?!"

"If I knew, I'd go to him for answers." Ataru responds, putting the object back in his pocket. "He told me that if I wanted answers, I had to keep fighting the Kyoma."

Honoka sits down on one of the spare chairs. "...So I take it you're not going to quit?"

"Not until I get my answers." Ataru asures, leaning against the nearby wall. "Why? How could it possibly harm you if I fight the Kyoma?"

"I have a reason to fight them. I've seen what they can do…" Her eyes become watery as memories of the past start rushing back to her. "...Fine, do what you want. Just don't get in my way."

"Great, that's some progress. Now can I finally get some answers?"

"...What do you want to know?"

"Just what are these Kyoma things anyway?"

"One question first." Honoka stands up and looks Ataru directly in the eyes. "If you keep fighting, you won't be able to stop until either the Kyoma stop being a threat, or you die. Are you okay with that?"

Ataru gulps hard. "Yes. Now tell me what the Kyoma are."

"Not much is known. All that I do know is that they see humans as inferior creatures." Honoka begins, walking over to a door near the other end of the room. "My parents were researching them before...that's not important." She opens the door, and begins walking down the stairs. She gestures for Ataru to follow.

Ataru follows Honoka into the basement, which appears to have been re-outfitted to be some kind of Alchemy lab or something as far as he can tell. "Whoa…"

Honoka opens a file cabinet and pulls out some documents. "The Kyoma seem to vary in terms of intelligence. Some of them can fluently speak our language, while others seem ignorant to speech or thought. Like the lesser Kyoma, the ones that were summoned by the Lizard, I've never seen any of them show intellect in any way."

Ataru says, placing the documents on the desk. "So, any idea of what their after?"

"Don't know for sure. But from my experience, they seem to only target specific people, so they must have some kind of plan in mind."

"That explains why lizard boy kept wanting to kill Tranz."

"Exactly. So, now you're going to answer some of my questions." Honoka states, sitting down in the chair next to the desk. "I want to know about how you got that power."

"There isn't exactly much to tell. That guy showed up, gave me the disc, then he told me to read some book, and-"

"Hold on, what book?" Honoka interrupts.

"Just some old book on ancient legends. It didn't seem like much at the time, so I didn't read it all the way. Anyway, after that I-"

Honoka cuts off Ataru again. "I want you to go to the library and get me that book."

"And why can't you do go get it?"

"Because I have to go to work!" Honoka states, as she begins walking up the stairs. "And judging by you being here, you don't have one, so you have time to kill anyway!"

"...You don't have to remind me…" Ataru states, walking up the stairs. Clearly unhappy to be unintentionally reminded of his employment. "I'll go get the book…" He mumbles, walking out of the cafe.

"So, how'd it go?" Mr. Ishiyama asks, as Honoka begins to sweep.

"He's probably the biggest idiot I've ever met. But that book he mentioned could be useful, so I'll let him fight until it gets to hard for him and he quits."

"You could just be happy that someone else showed up, who's willing to help fight them."

"He doesn't even have a reason for fighting. Unless he gets one soon, he won't last long anyways."


	3. Episode 2

Author's Notes:

1: 'Tranz' is a play on the word 'trans' as in 'transform'.

2: The story is meant to take place in a Fictional Japan city named Tsubetsu, which is why everybody has a Japanese name.

**Legend.**

Character thoughts: "(Abc)"

Driver (Transformation Belt) voice: _**Abc**_

TTT~TTT

Chapter 2- Giving up already?

"What do you mean somebody checked it out?" Ataru asks of the librarian, his expression isn't the most calm one.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tadayoshi." The librarian continues. "A young woman came by not too long ago and checked the book out, she said she was picking it up for you."

"(Well isn't this just great?)" Ataru asks himself. "Well, thanks anyway." He makes his way out of the library. "I can't believe that somebody checked out that book!" He mumbles to himself as he walks down the steps.

"That would be me!" A young woman says, leaning against the hand rail. From the sound of her voice she's a few years younger than Ataru, probably somewhere between 18 and 21. She wears a pair of light beige pants with a loose fitting, long sleeve, dark orange shirt. Over the shirt is a white vest decorated with a variety of buttons. Her hair goes down to her shoulders, and is a faded blonde color. Atop her head is a beige fedora with a golden feather sticking out of the bow ribbon. She giggles as she turns the page of the book in her hands. "It's a good book."

"I kind of need that." Ataru states, walking over to the young woman. "It's important."

The young woman pulls her face out of the book, revealing her almost soulless looking orange eyes. "Doesn't sound like it from your tone." She says tauntingly.

"It's for a...friend of mine." Ataru explains. "She really wanted me to get that book for her."

"Oh, well in that case...nope!" The girl states, closing the book. "It'd be no fun if you learned everything now!" A dark smile comes across her face. "Besides, isn't this more important?" SHe asks, showing off Ataru's disc in her hand.

Ataru quickly checks his jacket, finding that she did in fact take it without him knowing. "Hey, give that back!"

"Here, take it." She states, placing the disc in his hand. "Consider it a trade for the book!" The young woman begins walking away.

"...You know something about all this, don't you?" Ataru questions, following her.

"Like I just said! It'd be no fun if you learned everything now!" She states, skipping down the street. "But I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you my name. Eon."

"What do you know about this...Eon?" Ataru asks, sounding confused while speaking the unusual name.

"Ugh, how many times do I have to repeat myself?" Eon states, still keeping her almost childish tone as she stops dead in her tracks. "Besides, shouldn't you be more worried about that?"

At that exact moment, the strange six sense that alerted to Ataru to the Lizard Kyoma yesterday returns. Ataru quickly stops and turns to where the sense is pointing him. "(How'd she know a Kyoma would appear?)" He turns back to where Eon is, but is surprised to find that she's disappeared. "(...I'll find her later.)" He thinks, dashing towards where the newest Kyoma attack is happening.

TTT~TTT

Honoka stops what she's doing as the same sensation that Ataru felt comes over her. "Uncle, I've gotta go!" She begins, taking off the apron.

"Already? Looks like it's gonna be another busy week." Mr. Ishiyama replies, placing the now dried cups on the shelf behind him.

"Hopefully not like last week." Honoka states, walking out the glass door. "I'll be back soon!"

"Be careful." Mr. Ishiyama states, before turning his attention to a customer who had just walked in.

Honoka dashes around to behind the cafe and opens up a small shack that's located behind it. Inside the old shed is an old fashioned motorcycle, clearly an 80s model. The bike itself has a primarily red and silver paint job, with a large black 'A' painted onto both sides.

"Alright, time to go." Honoka says to herself, reaching into the pocket of her hoodie. She pulls out her red disc along with the buckle to her belt. She holds the buckle to her waist, causing the rest of the belt to materialize.

"Henshin!" She shouts, holding the red disc up to the gem. The disc is absorbed into the jewel.

_**Animus~ Awakened Stance~**_

After a red flash of light Honoka is transformed into Animus. She mounts the motorcycle and revs the engine before driving into the street.

TTT~TTT

Ataru dashes into a nearby alley way, only to see the Kyoma that set off the six sense.

This Kyoma appears to be some kind of monstrous humanoid rhino with metallic gray skin and narrow green glowing eyes. The Rhino is at least 2 feet taller than Ataru. The beast turns around, revealing the black markings on the front of it's body. "Who the heck are you? I ain't got time for you, scram kid!" The beast bellows, turning his attention to the fallen man trying to back away.

The man is about 40 years in age, and wears a pure white labcoat. Attached to the coat is what appears to be a nametag.

"Sorry, but no!" Ataru shouts, rushing over and wrapping his arms around the monster's waste. "You seem like you can talk! I want answers!"

"What the?! Get off of me, moron!" The Rhino Kyoma effortlessly shrugs Ataru off. "Fine, if you really wanna fight, I'll play with you for a minute!" The monster pounds a fist into his open palm as he walks towards the fallen Ataru.

The man takes the opportunity to get up and run, dropping his name tag in the process.

"Oh, now you've done it!" The Rhino shouts, noticing this. "Now I've gotta find him again!"

"You're certainly a lot more talkative than the Lizard, that's for sure!" Ataru mumbles, as he stands up. He draws the disc from his pocket as the Driver appears around his waist. He readies the belt as he did before and spins the disc, with the yellow segment once again becoming the visible one. "Henshin!"

_**Tranz-Modification! Go!**_

In the same display of lights as the previous two times, Ataru is transformed into Tranz.

"Tranz! Must be my lucky day! I'm supposed to find you too!" The Rhino Kyoma shouts, rushing forward for a punch.

Tranz dodges under the fist and delivers one to the Rhino's stomach area. However, to his surprize he is the one who feels pain. He looks up at the Rhino, who appears to be chuckling.

"Punching me isn't gonna work! I'm tough as stone!" The Rhino quickly bashes Tranz in his masked face and sends him flying into a building, shattering a window. "But looky here! Punching works on you!"

Tranz pulls himself up and takes a defencive stance. "Last time I checked, metal was harder than stone!" He quickly presses one of the two buttons on his belt.

_**Weapon On! Tranz-Sword!**_

He quickly grasps the summoned sword and dashes forward, delivering a swift strike to the Rhino's stomach. Yet the attack doesn't even phase the Kyoma.

"Figure of speech!" The Rhino yells, grabbing Tranz by his throat. The kyoma lifts him up to eye level, before bashing him away with a strong headbutt. "Ha, and they told me you'd be a problem!" He begins to move in for the killing blow, but stops when he hears the loud roar of an engine. "What the?" he turns, only to see ANimus on her motorcycle headed straight for him.

Animus makes the motorcycle jump, causing the front tire to slam into the Rhino's face, knocking him backward. The bike lands near Tranz, and she dismounts the vehicle. "Stop messing around!" She demands, as her large weapon appears in her hands.

Tranz rubs his head as he slowly stands back up. "Be careful, his skin's pretty tough."

"You're obviously not trying very hard!"

"There's two of you?!" The Rhino asks, standing back up. "I was told there was only one!"

"Sorry about that, the blue idiot is new!" Animus shouts, dashing sword first at the monster. She slashes the monster's shoulder, but gets the same result.

"Are you two even trying?!" The Rhino shouts, knocking away Animus like a rag doll. "What's so dangerous about you?" He picks up Animus and punches her again, this time having her land on Tranz.

"I told you to be careful!" Tranz shouts, forcing her off of him.

"Shut up!" Animus yells, standing back up. She holds the weapon to her belt, causing the red aura to cover the weapon. She swings the sword, and a red blade of light is thrown forward.

"Pathetic!" The Rhino shouts, knocking the attack away with his bare hand. He quickly dashes forward and smashes a fist into Animus's face, and quickly does the same to Tranz.

Both of them land on opposite sides of the road, struggling to stand from the intense pain. Animus manages to get back up, running towards the Kyoma again, getting the same result as last time.

Tranz finally manages to stand back up. He stares at the Kyoma with a mixture of fear and anger. He reaches for the other button on his belt.

_**Charge Up!**_

The yellow energy begins to swirl around Tranz, however instead of swinging the sword, he leaps up into the air and delivers a powerful kick towards the Kyoma. A large blast of yellow energy blasts both Tranz and the Kyoma away from each other.

Tranz lands with a loud thud as he lands shoulder first on the ground.

The Rhino Kyoma on the other hand lands on his feet. "Hey, that almost hurt!"

Animus gets up yet again and readies her sword.

"Don't bother!" The Rhino states. "Not like it'll do you any good!"

Tranz slowly picks himself up. However, he quickly falls back down.

"Ha! And you're supposed to be this big threat? Don't make me laugh!" The Rhino shouts, as he turns around. "You're not even worth finishing off!" He begins to walk away.

"Wait!" Animus yells, running at the monster.

The Rhino Kyoma turns around and slams a fist into her face. "Don't push your luck!" The monster taunts, as he disappears into a strange red mist that fades after the monster's departure.

"Damn, he got away." Animus mumbles, removing her belt. The transformation dissolves, revealing the scrapes and bruises that Honoka acquired while fighting the monster. "Hey, you alright?" She yells at Ataru.

Ataru's transformation dissolves away as he removes his belt, revealing the heavy amount of bruises and scrapes on his face, along with the sheer terror in his eyes. "...He would have killed us if he didn't leave…" He mumbles, holding a hand up to his face as he slowly stands up. "...I can't do this…"

"Not as easy as you thought, huh?" Honoka responds, walking closer to him. "And it's only gonna get harder from here." She crosses her arms. "It's not too late if you wanna quit now."

Ataru says nothing as he looks at the black disc in his hand. He turns around and walks away.

"He'll be fine." Honoka reassures herself, walking to her motorcycle. "I have to find and kill that thing, no matter what." Before she rides away however, something in the alley catches her eye. She walks over and picks up the dropped name tag.

The name tag is clearly for the massive corporation located in the city, Cititech International. It also displays a picture of the man as well as his job at Cititech and a phone number to reach him.

"(Hey...I know this guy…)" Honoka thinks, looking over the name tag. "(...Looks like he's the Kyoma's target.)" She places the nametag in her pocket and returns to her motorcycle.

TTT~TTT

Eon, with the book leaning against her side, giggles gleefully as she watches Honoka drive away as she sits atop a nearby rooftop. "Aww, she made him quit! That's no fun!" The young woman pouts sarcastically, looking over her shoulder. "Speaking of no fun, why'd you ditch them?"

The Rhino Kyoma crosses his arms. "You saw it. They couldn't even scratch me! It's bad enough that I have to hunt down a pathetic human anyway, I'd rather not waste my time and deal with weaklings!"

Eon giggles as she picks the book and stands up, slowly walking towards the Rhino. "So you don't like playing with weaklings, huh?" She asks, slowly walking over to him. She reaches up with her free hand and effortlessly pulls him down to her eye level. "Would you rather deal with me?" She asks, glaring into his eyes.

"N-no! I'd rather not!" The Rhino yells in a panic, before being sent backward by the young woman only about ¾ his size.

"Good. Now the next time you fight them, show no mercy!" Eon commands, skipping towards the fire escape. "Oh, and if you fail again, you better hope that THEY finish you before I get a chance!" She reminds happily before leaving.

The Rhino Kyoma makes his leave via the strange red mist.

TTT~TTT

Ataru stares at the disc as he walks down the street. "(I'm not cut out for this…I need to get rid of this before something terrible happens.)" He thinks, as he places the disc in his pocket. "(What the hell was I thinking? Fighting monsters in a ridiculous costume. Honoka seems like she can handle this, let her get herself killed!)"

"Ataru!" An excited sounding voice yells, getting closer to Ataru as it does.

"Huh? Yukio?" Ataru asks, looking towards the voice.

Yukio is a year older than Ataru, with dark brown eyes and very short black hair. He wears a black jacket with green stripes on one sleeve, and a white tank-top underneath. In his hand he's holding a newspaper. "Ataru! You'll never-!" He cuts himself off when he reaches Ataru and gets a good look at his beaten face. "...Man, you look like crap, the hell happened? Get in a fight or something?"

"It's...a long story." Ataru states, clutching the disc in his pocket. "It's not important. So what did you wanna tell me?"

"Oh right! Take a look at yesterday's newspaper!" Yukio holds up the front page of the paper, showing a picture of the battle that Ataru and Honoka had with the Lizard Kyoma yesterday. "There are Kamen Riders in Tsubetsu!" He states with a large amount of excitement in his voice.

"You get excited over the strangest-." Ataru stops himself mid sentence. "...Wait, what on Earth is a Kamen Rider?"

"They're heroes who fight for humanity's freedom in secret! They've been an urban legend for a long time, but recently there's been sightings!" Yukio explains, pulling out his smartphone and pulling up several pictures. "Fuuto, Zawame City, even in Tokyo!" He states, scrolling through the pictures of various Kamen Riders fighting a variety of monsters.

"...That's the dumbest thing I've ever seen." Ataru responds, blankly looking at the pictures.

Yukio hurriedly follows. "Are you nuts? Do you know how many lives these guys have saved? They're heroes!"

"They're stupid. Who in the right mind would fight a bunch of monsters-risking their life in the process-just for people they probably don't know? Fighting monsters isn't some game for heroes to play. They probably all just want fame or fortune. If I were one of them, I'd quit fighting and get out of town as quickly as possible" He states. "(Not a bad idea actually.)"

Yukio's expression becomes less excited and more confused. "Well...I can't speak for all of them…" He begins, looking at the newspaper article. "...But I don't think they're fighting to gain something...I think they want to protect something, or someone, or even everyone."

Ataru glances over his shoulder.

"I mean, look at it from their perspective. If you had the power to help someone and didn't use it, wouldn't you regret it?"

Ataru looks straight ahead, his eyes gaining a conflicted emotion within.

"I'd like to believe that they'd fight even without those powers." Yukio continues, gaining his happy smile back. "I think that people who can fight should protect people who can't. Well, see you later Ataru!" He takes a crosswalk that Ataru doesn't and goes on his way.

Ataru thinks over the words for a moment before shrugging them off. "(Yeah right. I'm not fighting that Rhino guy again just to protect people I don't even know.)"

TTT~TTT

Honoka pulls up in front of an average looking house. She walks up to the front door and knocks several times before drawing the name tag out of her pocket.

The one to answer the door is the same man who had ran away from the Rhino Kyoma after Ataru arrived. "Oh, Honoka. What're you doing here?"

"Hello Mr. Morioka, I found your name tag earlier today." Honoka explains, handing him the name tag.

"Oh, thank you. I've been looking for this!" Mr. Morioka states, taking the name tag.

"So, has anything strange happened lately?"

"Strange?...N-no, why do you ask?" His voice sounds nervous.

"Well, I've heard rumors about...monsters running around. And you seem a little panicked."

Mr. Morioka looks into his house for a moment before turning back to Honoka. "That monster is after me…" He whispers.

"(No, what was your first clue?)" Honoka asks sarcastically in her own thoughts. "(But I need to get him out in the open to draw that Kyoma out…)"

"I bet you think I'm crazy, huh?"

Honoka gets an idea. "...No, I think you're perfectly sane. But if a monster is after you, do you really think your house is the best place to hide?"

The man's face becomes noticeably terrified. He slams the door shut, and his footsteps can be heard moving through the house. A faint conversation is heard between him, his wife and his child, before the footsteps return and Mr. Morioka exits his home with his wife and child. "Sorry Honoka, I'd love to stay and chat, but we've got somewhere to go." He says before quickly getting into his car with his family and driving away.

Honoka smiles as she returns to her motorcycle. "I've got my bait." She mumbles before driving after Mr. Morioka, taking extra care not to be noticed by the panicking man.

TTT~TTT

Ataru enters Mr. Ishiyama's Cafe once again, taking a seat at the counter. He places an elbow on said counter and rests his head in his hand.

"Well, I'm glad one of you managed to come back." Mr. Ishiyama states, taking notice to the young man. "...You look like you've got a lot on your mind, I take it something happened?"

Ataru lets out a deep sigh as he places his disc on the counter. "Can you make sure Honoka gets this? I tried to find the guy who gave it to me, but he's nowhere to be found. Maybe she can get some use out of it."

"You're giving this up?" Mr. Ishiyama asks, pouring two cups of coffee as he looks at the disc. "How else are you going to fight the Kyoma?"

"You don't understand, I can't do this...that Kyoma would have killed BOTH of us if he hadn't gotten bored and left…" Ataru explains, looking Mr. Ishiyama in the eyes. "...I'm not ready to die...not for something stupid like this…"

Mr. Ishiyama gains an expression of concern. "You remind me of Honoka back when she first started doing all of this."

Ataru appears to be interested by this.

"If I remember right...it was about six years ago when she first started fighting, but she had been preparing since she started living with me when she was about ten." Mr. Ishiyama explains, handing Ataru one of the cups, taking the second for himself. He takes a drink before continuing. "The very first Kyoma she fought did quite a number on her, she was barely able to escape with her life. She came in crying, she wanted so badly to just quit before she got herself killed. In fact, she almost did."

"...Why didn't she?"

"Her conscious caught up with her. She knew that hundreds, maybe even thousands of people would die if something wasn't done about the Kyoma."

"(...Thousands...?)" Ataru asks himself.

"She just couldn't sit by knowing she could help prevent that, especially after what she went through…I know she would never say this, but I'm certain she was overjoyed to find out that she didn't have to fight alone anymore..."

Ataru says nothing as he takes a drink of his coffee.

"But, it's your decision. I can perfectly understand you wanting to quit."

"...Thanks…" Ataru mummbles, watching the sunset through one of the windows.

Mr. Ishiyama turns on a small television located on a shelf behind the counter, switching onto the evening news.

TTT~TTT

"(Man, he is really paranoid…)" Honoka thinks as she fidgets with her smart phone, sitting in the mostly fenced parking lot of the motel that Mr. Morioka and his family has checked into. "(A supermarket, a clothing store, and a hunting shop.)" She looks over to the setting sun and lets out an impatient sigh. "It shouldn't be long before that Kyoma shows up. And when it does, I'll kill it."

As if on cue, several screams are heard from within the motel building, followed by several gunshots.

"(Speak of the Devil.)" Honoka thinks, ignoring the six sense, placing the driver around her waist. "Henshin!"

_**Animus~ Awakened Stance~**_

A red flash of light occurs, and Honoka is transformed into Animus. The large sword appears in her hand as she dismounts the motorcycle.

A small couch flies out of one of the windows, as Mr. Morioka and his family rush out of one of the doors. Mr. Morioka carrying a small hunting rifle in his hands as he and his family make a mad dash for their car.

"Oh come on, where's the fun in running!?" The Rhino Kyoma asks, leaping out of the window and landing on the car, effectively making it useless.

The family makes a turn for the exit of the closed off parking lot, however the Kyoma is one step ahead as it tosses the car in their path, causing the vehicle to explode, the blast knocks the three of them down, knocking the sense out of them.

"Kyoma scum!" Animus yells, performing a leaping slash towards the Rhino monster. The attack lands cleanly on the beast's shoulder, followed with two follow up slashes.

"Oh, so you wanna get in on the fun?!" The Rhino shouts, throwing a sharp punch to Animus's stomach, that sends her into a nearby wall. "How about you let me finish my job first, then I'll play with you!"

Animus is quick to stand back up. "This world is not your playground!" She shouts, dashing for the monster again.


	4. Episode 3

Author's Notes:

1: 'Tranz' is a play on the word 'trans' as in 'transform'.

2: The story is meant to take place in a Fictional Japan city named Tsubetsu, which is why everybody has a Japanese name.

**Legend.**

Character thoughts: "(Abc)"

Driver (Transformation Belt) voice: _**Abc**_

TTT~TTT

Chapter 3- Inferno of Rage, GO!

The news broadcast that Mr. Ishiyama was watching is suddenly interrupted.

"Breaking news!" The anchorman states, reading over a piece of paper he was just handed. "It appears there is some kind of monster attacking Downtown Tsubetsu!"

The second Ataru hears that, the sixth sense appears in his mind again, telling him exactly where the Kyoma is. "(Not this again…)" He thinks, placing both hands on his head.

"We're taking you live, where our reporter is viewing the spectacle first hand!"

The broadcast switches from the newsroom to somewhere in the city, where the fight between the Rhino Kyoma and Animus can be seen behind the reporter. "It appears that the monster is fighting with some masked woman over a man known as Mr. Morioka. For what reason these two are fighting, I have no idea."

Several police can be seen rushing up to the fight, a number of them unleashing a flurry of bullets from their pistols, while several others begin to escort Mr. Morika and his family to safety. The bullets however bounce off of the Rhino Monster like they were nothing.

"The police have arrived to apprehend the fight, but it seems their weapons are useless!" The reporter shouts, as he and the cameraman began slowly moving away from the situation.

"Hey! Who said you could take that?!" The Rhino shouts, dashing after the police who were guarding the family.

Animus quickly leaps into the air and delivers a downward slash to the monster's back. "I'm your opponent!" She screams.

"Stay out of this!" The Rhino shouts, punching the masked woman straight into a wall.

"The masked woman appears to be more of a match then the police, but it seems that even she is out matched!" The reporter shouts. "Is there anyone who can stand up to this beast?!"

"Seems that it's come back." Mr. ishiyama states, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, I know!" Ataru says in an agitated tone. "My head's going nuts!"

"Oh, that must be that sixth sense that Honoka told me about." Mr. Ishiyama responds. "If I remember right, she got her's after transforming for the first time. Guess that means you have it too."

Ataru glances back to the TV, where the news crew is still filming the fight. The Kyoma has caught the police that were guarding the terrified family, taking his time in punching them out of the way.

"(...No, I said I wouldn't fight anymore…)" He thinks, glancing over to the disc that's still lying on the table. Yukio's words from earlier begin to re-enter his mind. "(...But I have the power to help…)" Ataru clenches a fist as looks at the disc on the counter. Mr. Ishiyama's words from earlier add themselves to Ataru's through process.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Mr. Ishiyama asks. "Don't hesitate, just act."

Ataru hesitantly grabs the disc. "(I'm going to regret this!)" He shouts in his head, dashing out of the cafe.

TTT~TTT

"Will you quit getting in the way!" The Rhino Kyoma shouts, smacking Animus aside again. "What's your deal?! Why can't you just be like that blue guy and run away!?" The beast delivers a fierce kick to his foe's stomach, knocking her to the ground.

"As long as you freaks live, I'll never stop!" Animus shouts, using her sword to prop herself back up, only to be knocked down again.

"Pathetic! I guess I'll have to make sure you-!"

_**Weapon On! Tranz-Sword!**_

The Rhino is interrupted by several sword slashes to his back. "What the?! Who the hell?!" He shouts, turning around as the slashes continue.

Tranz says nothing as he changes from sword slashes to kicks.

"You again?! I thought you ran away!" The Kyoma shouts, throwing a fist at his attacker.

Tranz uses his sword to block the strike, but still finds himself being sent backwards.

"What gives?" Animus asks, as she dashes over to Tranz's side. "I thought you quit?"

"I thought so too…" Tranz responds, rushing forward to attack the monster again. He slashes several times before dodging another punch. "To be honest, I think I've gone insane!"

"Then why come back?" Animus asks, joining in on the assault. "You seemed pretty determined to quit."

"I don't think I could live with myself if I quit. I have the power to fight, I may as well use it!"

"You call THIS fighting?!" The Rhino asks, knocking the two attackers away with a single arm swing. "You both are PATHETIC!" The beast states, looking over his shoulder.

Mr. Morioka is trying to start one of the police cars, with his family in the back seat, but the engine is stalling.

"Aww, how cute! You think you can run!" The Kyoma begins walking towards the terrified family, going out of his way to step on several police officers as he walks. "Don't worry, I hear dying isn't very painful!"

"Stop it!" Tranz yells angrily, quickly dashing for the monster before him. "I won't let you-!" He is cut off by a strong fist colliding with his face.

"Alright, I've had it with you!" The Rhino shouts furiously, as his other hand is engulfed in an eerie orange light. "DIE!" He throws the glowing fist at Tranz, the impact of the attack causing a small explosion that sends the blue-armored warrior flying.

Animus begins to pull herself up from the ground, only to see Tranz's flying body knocking her back down.

"There, now stay put. I promise I won't keep you waiting long." The Rhino Kyoma states, looking back to his target.

Mr. Morioka and his family have abandoned the police car and have begun to run for it.

The Kyoma sighs. "They never make it easy." He quickly leaps several feet into the air, landing in front of his target, the shockwave knocking them down and cracking the cement. "Alright, you've been giving the the run around all day! You ain't getting away THIS time!" The monster shouts, grabbing the man by his throat.

The man's wife screams in terror, as the young child crawls his way to the beast's leg, beginning to pound on it with both arms. "Leave my daddy alone!" The young child shouts.

Tranz and Animus finally find the strength to move again after the last attack they took.

As he watches the display before him, Tranz can only feel his immense rage towards the Kyoma. As his anger grows, a burning sensation begins in his heart and slowly begins to spread to his whole body. "(What's...going on?!)" He asks himself, looking towards his fiercely shaking left hand. "(It feels like my anger…is making me stronger!)"

Animus manages to stand up, glancing over at the blue-armored fighter still on his knees. "You better not be-" However, before she can finish, she just stops mid sentence.

In fact, it seems that the entire world around Tranz has stopped. Animus's lecture, the woman's screams, the child's cries, the man's gasps for air, the Kyoma's laughter, everything suddenly paused, as if time had stopped.

"What's...going on?!" Tranz asks in an almost yell.

"Your hidden potential is being unlocked." A familiar voice begins. "It is responding to your rage."

Tranz looks past the frozen Animus, to see the mysterious man from before. "You again?!...Just what's happening to me?! I feel like I'm on fire!"

"You are merely releasing some of your latent potential. This power you're feeling is your inner rage, fighting to get free." The man continues. "Channel the anger swelling inside you, and you will be able to win this fight."

"What are you TALKING about?!" Tranz shouts again, the anger in his tone growing even more.

"Try spinning the Tranz-Disc again, you'll know what I mean." The man begins to walk away.

"Wait! Just...just who are you?!"

The man stops, but does not turn back to Tranz. "I am merely a watcher...You may refer to me as Enigma." Enigma states, before disappearing into an alley way.

"-Quitting on me again!" Animus finishes, as time begins to flow normally again.

Tranz slams a fist into the ground as he stands up. "Honoka...step back…" He begins, reaching his right hand for his belt. "I have no idea what's about to happen!"

"What're you-!?" Her question is cut off by Tranz dashing forward at full speed, dropping his sword as it dissolves into yellow energy.

"KYOMA!" Tranz screams, as he runs.

The monster turns his attention to the figure running directly for him. "What is it? I'm kind of in the middle of something!"

Tranz says nothing as he spins the disc in his belt again; it makes two full rotations before the exposed segment is one of the four without any color. At that moment, the circular indent becomes bright orange.

_**Flare-Modification! Go! Inferno of Rage! **_

"HENSHIN!" Tranz shouts again, as his body is engulfed by red and orange flames, completely obscuring his body.

Both Animus and the Kyoma are surprised to see the mass of flame leap into the air, and kick the Kyoma directly in the jaw, sending the monster reeling back, dropping the nearly dead man as he goes.

The flaming figure lands firmly on the ground before the flames burst away, revealing Ataru's new transformation. The black bodysuit now has dark red and orange highlights (as opposed to the white and yellow ones of his previous form). The once blue armor has become red in coloration, and the armor on the legs, arms, and shoulders has become bulkier in appearance (metal plating has also been added to his thighs). The large yellow eye piece has slightly changed shape, and the black emblem on his head now has four small horns instead of two. The visor and the three lights on the black emblem flash white before becoming bright orange in color.

"I'm going to rip you LIMB from LIMB!" The newly armored Tranz shouts in an unbelievably angry tone, pointing at the Kyoma as he walks forward.

"If you think changing color will help you, you're a bigger idiot than I thought!" The Rhino Kyoma shouts, walking towards the now red warrior.

Tranz looks over his bulky shoulder pad to the family behind him. "Run. NOW!" He commands. The family is quick to get up and rush towards an alley way to make their escape.

"(I didn't know he could change forms…)" Animus thinks, carefully watching the now red Tranz. "(...What else is he capable of?)"

"Oh, how heroic! You sent the poor defenseless humans away from the big bad monster!" The Kyoma taunts, shifting from a walk to a run. "But that's not gonna save YOU!" The monster moves to throw a punch. The punch collides with Tranz's chest, however the attack doesn't even cause him to flinch. "Wait a minute, that's not right…" The Rhino states, confused at what just happened. "Aren't you supposed to be sent flying right about now?"

Tranz uses his left hand to grab the Kyoma's arm, his grip tight enough to make the monster whince. "You mean like THIS?!" He asks before lifting the Kyoma over his head, and slamming him into the ground behind him. He then drags the beast along the ground, and tosses him into a nearby building; causing a massive crack in the wall.

"(He just tossed him aside like he was nothing!)" Animus thinks, watching the Kyoma pick himself up. "(Just what the heck did he do to himself?)"

"Okay...NOW I'm angry!" The Kyoma shouts, as both of his hands are covered in the eerie orange aura. The beast unleashes several blasts of energy from his now glowing fists.

Tranz moves one of his hands to cover his face, as the attacks hit him and the ground around him, kicking up a large amount of rubble and smoke.

"Ha! I don't care how strong you are! It doesn't mean a thing if you can't get near me!" The Kyoma shouts in glee, almost bursting out into laughter. His celebration is cut short however, when Tranz presses the switch on the right side of his belt.

_**Weapon On! Flare-Cannons!**_

Tranz emerges from the smoke cloud, now with a large wrist mounted cannon on each arm. "What were you saying about range?!" He asks in a furious tone, unleashing a barrage of fire-blasts from one of the cannons.

The Rhino Kyoma takes the shots dead on, and falls to the ground. "Oh COME on! That's not fair!"

"Tough luck!" Tranz taunts, lifting the Kyoma up by his throat. "Who's pathetic now?!" He asks, sending the monster away with a single punch.

"...I get it...you get a power up, and suddenly you think you're better than me!? Me?! You can't beat me! You're just a worthless-!" He begins as he stands back up, however he is cut off by another blast of flames to the face. "STOP DOING THAT!"

"I'm sick of looking at you. Disappear from this world, and NEVER come back!" Tranz shouts, pressing the switch on the left side of his belt.

_**Charge up!**_

Tranz's arms are both engulfed in flames, as he rushes at the monster before him. He begins to unleash a brutal barrage of punches, each one sounding more painful than the last. Eventually, Tranz uppercuts the monster high into the air, and aims both cannons directly at him. Two massive streams of fire are unleashed from the guns, incinerating the Kyoma in a large explosion.

Tranz throws his arms down as he screams furiously at the sky, causing the news crew and still conscious police officers to flee, mostly due to the sheer volume of the scream. As his cry pierces the heavens, the belt around his waist disappears and the disc falls to the ground, causing Ataru to revert back to his civilian appearance. He collapses to the ground as he passes out.

Animus slowly walks over to the unconscious man. "Well...he definitely took care of the Kyoma…" She begins, canceling her own transformation. "Looks like he isn't as useless as I thought." She reaches over and picks up the Tranz-Disc, putting it in her pocket. She then manages to pick up the unconscious Ataru, managing to slump him over her shoulder as she walks back to the cafe. "(Good thing those people left when they did...it would not be good if they saw us go back to normal.)"

Eon laughs excitedly as she closes the book from before, sitting on the edge of another high rooftop. "So the blue guy came back! Wonder what convinced him to do that?" She asks, watching as Honoka carries Ataru through the city. "Oh well, not like it matters anyway, but it'll definitely make this more interesting! Especially with that fiery new form of his!" The strange young woman stands up and begins to walk towards the building's fire escape. "This is definitely going to be fun!"


	5. Episode 4

Author's Notes:

1: 'Tranz' is a play on the word 'trans' as in 'transform'.

2: The story is meant to take place in a Fictional Japan city named Tsubetsu, which is why everybody has a Japanese name.

**Legend.**

Character thoughts: "(Abc)"

Driver (Transformation Belt) voice: _**Abc**_

TTT~TTT

Chapter 4- The speedy Cheetah Kyoma.

~The Next Day~

"Ugh...my head…" Ataru mumbles in his sleep, unconsciously rubbing his head. "What happened to me last night?" He adjusts himself slightly as he continues to sleep.

His slumber is interrupted however, when he feels something crawl onto his chest. Without using his eyes, he can easily tell that the creature is at least 5 pounds in weight, and is around the same size as a cat.

"Huh?...what's that?" Ataru asks, slowly opening his eyes. Once they are open, he is greeted by a Platypus laying ontop of him.

The Platypus makes it's hooting, cooing, squishy squeal-like noise as it looks at Atau.

"Uhh...hi there buddy…" Ataru says, confused at the presence of the aquatic mammal laying on his chest. "...Mind getting off of me?"

The Platypus makes it's sound again, before moving off of Ataru.

Ataru sits up, realizing that he's been sleeping on a couch. He looks around at the decently sized bedroom that the couch is located in.

The window near the back of the room lets in the bright morning sun, and scattered about the room are various potted plants that give the room a very fresh smell. The Platypus makes its way into the room's bathroom, where a step-ladder has been placed near the bathtub in order to let the aquatic mammal climb into the water filled tub.

"Okay then...this is bizarre…" Ataru says, continuing to look around the room. He notices a desk, finding that his jacket has been removed, folded and placed on the desk. He stands up and walks over to his jacket, noticing that his Disc has also been placed on the desk. "Huh? That wasn't there before…" He mumbles, examining the now orange colored circular indent on one of the disc's five segments. "...Wait a minute...that form I took last night...did that cause the disc to change?" He asks, putting on his jacket.

The sound of a door opening is heard. "Ah, you finally woke up." Honoka states, walking into the room. "You passed out like a sack of bricks last night. You okay?"

"Uhh…" Ataru mummbles, finding his hand pointing towards the bedroom's bathroom. "There's a Platypus in your bathtub…"

"Yeah, I know."

"...Why?" Ataru's face gaining an expression of pure confusion. "Why is there a Platypus in your bathtub?" 

"A friend of mine works at the Zoo in town. She needed someone to watch him while his habitat is being worked on. I volunteered." Honoka answers. "But that's not your problem. Now answer my question. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine...you brought me here?"

"I wasn't just going to let you sleep in the street. I'm not heartless." Honoka answers, sitting on the desk's chair. "Now, what exactly happened to you last night?"

"I...don't exactly know myself." Ataru answers, sitting back down on the couch as he looks at his disc's new orange segment. "All I remember is getting really angry...and I remember a burning sensation...like I was on fire or something."

"Interesting...do you think you can use it again?"

"What?" Ataru looks back at her.

"That form. Can you use that again?"

"Well...there's an orange segment on my disc now, that has to mean something."

"Good. That form was strong, it'll come in handy when fighting the Kyoma."

Ataru stands up and walks over to the door. However, a hand on his shoulder stops him.

"Hold on, one more question." Honoka asks, forcefully turning him around. "What ever happened to that book?"

"...Book?" Ataru asks, clearly confused. "What book?"

"You know, the book that the one guy told you to read. The one I said could be useful. The one I sent you to the library to get yesterday. THAT book."

Ataru quickly remembers what she's talking about. "Oh, THAT book! Yeah...funny story about that. Someone checked it out before I could get there."

"...Please tell me you're kidding?"

"No...she even said that-"

"Wait, you talked to this person and you STILL didn't get it?"

"Well...yeah. I wasn't just going to steal it."

Honoka goes to say something, but a small alarm sound interrupts her. She moves the sleeve of her red hoodie, revealing a wristwatch. "You've gotta be kidding me. It's already 9:30?" She asks, walking past Ataru. "This conversation isn't over, but I need to go to work."

Ataru follows her downstairs, finding himself back in Mr. Ishiyama's Cafe. "Wait, I thought you worked here?"

"Part time." She explains, continuing towards the door. "I work full time at Citech International." She exits the establishment and gets on the red motorbike parked outside.

As soon as Honoka drives away, Yukio walks into the Cafe. "Ataru? What're you doing here?" He asks, noticing his friend.

"I was...meeting a friend." Ataru quickly answers. "But why're you here?"

"I come here every morning before going to work. The coffee here is AMAZING!" Yukio explains, as the two of them sit on the stools by the counter. "I was going to tell you about this place, but I guess you already know!" He laughs lightly.

"Yeah. Certainly was a nice surprize." Ataru states, stretching his neck. "...Hey, you see the news last night?" He asks, remembering seeing a news crew while he was fighting with the Rhino Kyoma. "Those...uhh...masked guys you were talking about really did a number on that monster."

"You mean the Kamen Riders? Yeah, of course I did!" Yukio states, happily. "The blue guy turned red and wiped the FLOOR with that monster!"

"(I turned red, huh? Interesting.)" Ataru thinks. "Yeah, he did. I think I've changed my mind about these...'Kamen Rider' guys. They seemed pretty determined to save that one guy."

"Really? Now if only the police could think the same way." Yukio states, pulling up a news article on his smartphone. He shows the report to Ataru, which reads as follows.

_The monster attacking Downtown Tsubetsu was apprehended by two unknown masked entities, a man and a woman. The two masked figures showed remarkable strength, being able to withstand several of the beast's attacks and still be able to keep fighting. The man in particular showed an incredible feat, incinerating the monster with two cannon-like devices according to the news crew on the scene, who fled after the monster had been destroyed. When told these details, the Chief of Police had this to say._

"_These masked vigilantes may have stopped this 'monster', but they are still vigilantes and incredibly dangerous. I advise citizens to immediately call the police in the event they see these masked figures. I will personally make sure they do not harm the people of this city."_

"(So now the cops are after me...fantastic.)" Atru thinks, reading over the article. "(Honoka's not going to be happy about this…)"

Mr. Ishiyama walks out of the back room and to behind the counter. "Ah, Yukio! I didn't here you come in. Sorry for making you wait!"

"It's all good, Mr. Ishiyama." Yukio states, putting the phone away. "I'll take my usual, if you'd please! And one for my pal Ataru here!"

"Oh, it's fine." Ataru interrupts.

"No, I insist!" Yukio states, pulling out his wallet. "What else are friends for?"

Mr. Ishiyama quickly prepares 2 cups of coffee and presents them to Yukio and Ataru. The conversation between the two friends continue as they enjoy their beverages.

"Well, I better get going." Yukio states, finishing his cup. "I need to get to work." he quickly walks out of the establishment.

"He's a good kid." Mr. Ishiyama states, taking the cup that Yukio was using.

"Yeah, he is." Ataru states, unable to take his mind off of the article Yukio showed him.

TTT~TTT 

Honoka brings her motorcycle to a stop in the parking lot of the massive Citech International building located in the very center of the city, give or take a few feet. She makes her way through the door, flashing her identification to the security, and makes her way to the nearest elevator, pressing one of the many buttons near the door.

Once the elevator has finished its decent, Honoka emerges into a massive underground laboratory; filled to the brim with advanced technology, scientists, and several guards.

Honoka quickly puts her nametag on and makes her way through the lab, entering an office with her name on the door. Inside of the room is a desk covered in papers and strange stone relics. Scattered about on many shelves are other stone items, some of which resembling the Animus Driver.

"(Another day, another migraine…)" Honoka thinks, as she sits down at the desk and begins to boot up her computer. Her eyes glance over to a picture frame on the desk. She slowly lifts the picture and a slight smile comes over her face.

As Honoka reminists, a knock is heard against the door.

"It's not locked." Honoka states with a slight sarcastic tone, placing the picture back on her desk.

The door is quick to open, and Mr. Morioka enters the office. "Hello, Honoka. Do you have a minuet?"

"Mr. Morioka? you came into work today?" Honoka states, looking towards the man. "I mean...I saw the news yesterday."

"I'll survive…" The man says, lightly rubbing the bruises around his neck. "But I need to talk to you." He takes a seat on one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"...About what exactly?"

"When that...thing attacked me yesterday, I was saved by those masked figures from the news...and I got a good look at one of their belts."

"(This doesn't sound good…)" Honoka thinks, not taking her eyes off of the man as he stands up and walks over to one of the shelves.

"It kind of looked like one of these rocks you've been studying. I was hoping you could tell me about these."

"...All of my research is to remain confidential until it has yielded significant data." Honoka states, glaring daggers at the man. "Sorry, but those are Dr. Yamauchi's orders. Can't argue with the boss."

"But I think that this is significant!" Morioka states, walking back to the desk with one of the items in hand. "That rhino monster from yesterday was only after me. Not my family, not anyone else, just me; and there has to be a reason why."

At that moment, the sixth sense she has developed begins to go off. "(Oh thank god, I needed an excuse to get outta this!)" She thinks, taking the artifact from him. "Look, I'm sorry but I can't tell you anything without Dr. Yamauchi's say so!" She quickly places the stone back on the shelf, and pushes the man out of her office, locking the door as she leaves. "Now if you excuse me, something's come up." She quickly walks off.

Mr. Morioka's expression narrows. "Well...that's a bit suspicious…"

TTT~TTT

Ataru dashes through the street, breathing heavily as he does so. "(It just had to be today, didn't it?)" He asks in his head, as he turns into an alley way. "(Gah...I'm still wiped from last night…)" He looks around, making sure that nobody is watching as he readies his transformation belt. "Henshin!"

_**Tranz-Modification! Go!**_

The blue armored warrior quickly dashes out of the other side of the alley, seeing a park a few blocks away. "That's where it's attacking." He mumbles as he continues to run. He quickly reaches the park, and finds a group of twelve or so Lesser Kyoma that appear to be herding people into the center of the park.

The people being herded are either crying, screaming, or trying to fight the generic monsters to no avail.

Tranz quickly leaps into the air and kicks one of the Kyoma in the back before turning around to punch two others; creating an opening. "Run! Now!" He shouts, continuing to fight the monsters.

The people are quick to scramble and run away.

The Lesser Kyoma are quick to summon spears to advance on their foe.

_**Weapon On! Tranz-Sword!**_

Tranz quickly slashes at the weapons around him, causing his foes to stagger.

At that moment, Animus arrives on her motorcycle, ramming it into three of the Lesser Kyoma.

"Well, you're a little late!" Tranz shouts, bashing one of the monster's heads with the hilt of his sword before kicking it away.

"Well excuse me for having a job, ya unemployed bum!" Animus shouts, summoning her weapon as she gets off the motorcycle. She slashes four of the Kyoma across the chest, causing them to explode into red light.

_**Charge up!**_

"Wow, low blow." Tranz states before spinning around in a circle, causing his weapon to unleash a wave of energy destroying the remaining Kyoma.

"Well it's true." Animus states, resting the large weapon on her shoulders. "So, did you already take care of the big one?"

"They were the only ones here when I arrived." Tranz explains popping his neck. "Maybe it got-"

At that moment, sparks explode from both Tranz and Animus. They both collapse to the ground as a quiet chuckle echoes around them.

"You're the ones that stomped out Badak?" A female voice asks from a few feet away. "I figured you'd be stronger than that!"

Tranz and Animus both stand up quickly as they look over to the source of the voice.

The Kyoma in question has the appearance of a humanoid cheetah wearing leather body armor; the beast has a very obvious female figure. "You are both so slow! It's almost sad!"

"Looks like this one uses speed over strength." Tranz shouts as he dashes for the Cheetah. He swings his sword horizontally.

The Cheetah Kyoma ducks under the slash at a nearly untraceable speed, before delivering a powerful claw swipe to Tranz's stomach, sending him flying to the ground in a blaze of sparks. "Then again, you probably outsmarted him."

"Shut your mouth!" Animus shouts, drawing the purple disc from the holster on her belt; holding it up to the large buckle.

_**Animus~ Mage Stance~**_

Her red form is replaced by the purple, coatless form as the large sword turns into the scepter like weapon. "This world is not your playground!" She points the staff towards the Kyoma, unleashing a barrage of chains forged out of black energy. She turns her attention towards Tranz. "Fighting this one at close range is suicide! We need to use long range attacks!"

"Long range, huh?" Tranz asks as he stands back up, he presses the right button on his belt again causing his sword to disappear. "Let's try this one again! Henshin!" He spins the disc in his belt once more, causing it to make one full rotation before stopping with the new orange segment revealed.

_**Flare-Modification! Go! Inferno of Rage!**_

Tranz's body is engulfed in flames as he dashes towards the Kyoma (still bound by the energy chains). He leaps into the air and throws a punch. The fist connects, causing an explosion of fire that destroys the chains and sends the Kyoma flying in the other direction. The fire fades away, revealing the bulkier red form that he took on the previous night.

"I said LONG range!" Animus shouts, bonking Tranz on the head with the staff.

"Hey, she was still in those chains; so I took the opportunity!" The now Red Tranz shouts back. "And besides, did you forget about this?" He asks, hitting the right switch.

_**Weapon On! Flare-Cannons!**_

The arm mounted cannons appear on his arms. "See? I have guns!" He shouts again.

Without warning, the Cheetah Kyoma dashes back at an extremely fast pace. She slashes her claws at Animus, knocking her into a nearby tree. The Kyoma then sets her sights on Tranz, delivering an incredibly fast jump kick to his head.

Animus quickly recovers and unleashes several blasts of energy from her weapon, every one dodged by the speedy Kyoma. "Damn it, hold still!"

"I don't think that'll work!" Tranz shouts, unleashing several blasts of fire as he stands back up.

The Cheetah Kyoma dodges every blast, until eventually one of Animus's shots hits her left leg and causes her to collapse. "Gah! My leg! I'll rip your-"

Tranz interrupts her with a flame covered punch straight in the Kyoma's jaw. "That's for kicking me in the head!"

The Cheetah bounces and rolls along the ground for several feet before managing to stop on her knees. "You're both dead!" She quickly stands and begins running even faster. As she runs past Tranz and Animus several times, sparks explode from their bodies with every slash. However, the Kyoma finds herself tripping over her own wounded leg after three pass bys. "Argh, I'll finish you next time!" She shouts, disappearing into a red cloud of mist.

"Well...that could have gone better…" Tranz states, looking towards Animus.

"You think?!" Animus shouts, standing back up. "You let it get away!"

"Well I didn't exactly see you do anything to stop it!"

"Well excuse me for-!"

"Freeze!" A voice shouts, interrupting the argument. "You are under arrest! Drop your weapons!"

Tranz and Animus take a look at their surroundings, only to see that they have been surrounded by a number of police officers; all of them with their guns pointed directly at them.

"...Ataru...what's with the cops?" Animus whispers, so the police don't hear.

"Oh yeah...I forgot to tell you. Apparently we're a threat to the city." Tranz whispers back.

"I think that's kind of important! WHy didn't you tell me before?!"

"Well I didn't think they'd try and arrest us today!"

"I said drop your weapons!" The police officer demands again. "Come quietly, or we will use lethal force!" There's a slight trembling in the man's voice.

"Play along…" Tranz whispers to Animus, before turning his attention to the police. "Gentlemen," he takes a few steps forward. "This is just a huge mis-!" He is cut off by one of the officer's shooting off a warning shot. He slowly turns back to Animus. "...Okay...time for plan B...RUN!" He is quick to fire a blast of fire at the ground, unleashing a cloud of smoke from the impact.

Animus is quick to use the distraction to leap over the ring of surrounding police. She makes a mad dash for her motorcycle.

"They're making a run for it!" One of the officers shout, as they open fire on Animus.

Animus manages to get to her bike, quickly starting it up and driving towards the park's exit.

Tranz leaps out of the smoke cloud, managing to land on the back of the motorcycle. The bike stutters a little before swiftly exiting the park and turning into an alley way.


	6. Episode 5

Author's Notes:

1: 'Tranz' is a play on the word 'trans' as in 'transform'.

2: The story is meant to take place in a Fictional Japan city named Tsubetsu, which is why everybody has a Japanese name.

**Legend.**

Character thoughts: "(Abc)"

Driver (Transformation Belt) voice: _**Abc**_

TTT~TTT

Chapter 5-

-Several Weeks Later-

Ataru walks into Ishiyama's Cafe and sits on one of the barstool, his exhaustion is obvious as he rests his head in his hands.

"What's the matter with you?" Mr. Ishiyama asks. "You look like you just walked out of a car crash."

"I wish!" Ataru mumbles, looking up at the shop owner. "It's that Cheetah Kyoma. No matter what I try, she keeps on kicking my ass, and then she just leaves when the cops show up!" He explains, making sure that none of the other customers hear the conversation. "Honoka didn't even bother showing up this time. Where is she anyway?"

"She's been in the shed out back for the past couple of days." Mr. Ishiyama responds. "She mentioned something about her bike."

Ataru groans as he stands up to walk out the door. "So a motorcycle is more important than the Kyoma, huh?"

"Oh boy...looks like I just unleashed the beast." Mr. Ishiyama mumbles, before turning his attention to a customer.

Ataru walks out and around the Cafe, quickly finding the shack behind it. He swiftly kicks open the door, only to see Honoka working on her motorcycle.

"You know, there's this crazy new idea called knocking. I think you should try it." Honoka states, not looking away from what she's doing. "So, how'd the fight with the Kyoma go?"

"I got my ass handed to me on a silver platter, that's how it went." Ataru shouts, closing the door behind him. "It doesn't help that the police are still trying to arrest the both of us. Where the hell were-?!" Ataru's question is cut off by the Platypus's call, catching him off guard and causing him to fall over. He looks up to see the Platypus sitting on a work bench right next to the door. "...You…" He finishes, as he picks himself back up.

"I was working."

"I think that Kyoma is a little more important than your bike."

"Why do you think I'm working on this thing?" Honoka asks sarcastically, sanding up as she cleans the grease from her face with a rag.

"...Okay, now I'm confused."

She rolls her eyes as she gives Ataru the rag. "The Kyoma can run faster than us on foot. So what would the logical thing to do be?"

"...Run faster?" Ataru receives a dope slap to the back of his head.

"I rigged my bike to absorb excess energy from my Driver. In theory, I should be able to keep up with the Kyoma." Honoka explains, picking up the Platypuss and walking out of the shed.

"...So what am I supposed to do?" Ataru asks, following Honoka back into the cafe.

"Well, seeing how we don't know who the target is, we'll just have to settle for using you to draw it out."

"Wait, what?!" Ataru asks, following Honoka up the stairs.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Honoka asks, putting the aquatic mammal in her bathtub.

"...No, I'm just wondering why I have to be the bait!"

"Simple, because I don't trust you with MY motorcycle." Honoka explains, grabbing her Driver off of her desk.

"Then let's go get me my own!"

"Do you have the money for that?"

"...I don't even have a job..."

"Then no motorcycle for you! Now come on. The sooner we kill that thing the better!" She commands, down the stairs and out of the Caffee. Ataru following closely behind.

TTT~TTT

Eon finds herself chuckling as the Cheetah Kyoma approaches her. "You're doing an excellent job of following your orders. You always were good at hit and runs!"

"Why won't you let me finish off Tranz?!" The Kyoma asks, shaking the young woman by her shoulders. "His very existence puts all of us in jeopardy!"

"Sorry, that isn't your decision to make!" Eon says, moving the Cheetah's 'hands' away from her. "It's mine. So keep doing what I've told you to keep doing! Or do you want to end up like the last one who disobeyed?"

"I'll end up dead if I keep up like this!" The Kyoma shouts again. "Sooner or later they'll figure out a way to keep up with me!" She shouts, throwing a fist at the young woman commanding her.

Eon catches the fist with little effort. She clenches her fist tighter, sending surges of orange energy over the Cheetah's body, causing the Kyoma to fall to her knees in pain. "Sorry, I didn't quite hear you, deerie. Could you repeat that?" She asks in an innocent tone, tightening her grip.

"Mercy! Mercy!" The Cheetah Kyoma shouts through her grunts of pain. "MERCY!"

Eon releases her grip, and the Kyoma falls to the ground. "Now then, are my orders clear?"

"...Crystal…" The Kyoma mumbles, as she stands back up.

"Good. Now, head on over to the park where you first encountered them. They're planning a little trap for you. You know what to do."

"...Yes...I understand…" The Kyoma answers, disappearing into a red cloud of mist.

TTT~TTT

"So tell me again…" Ataru asks into his phone, sitting on a park bench as he watches the various people go on with their day. "Why am I just sitting in the park?"

"That park is where that Kyoma first showed up. Chances are it'll come back there at some point to look for its target." Honoka answers from the other end of the line. "Just wait there until it shows up!"

At that moment, Ataru's sixth sense goes off. He looks over to see a group of the Lesser Kyoma attacking people in the street. "Honoka, there's a-!"

"Group of Lesser Kyoma attacking. I know." Honoka interrupts. "Just stick to the plan, they're just Lesser Kyoma."

"They're ATTACKING people!" Ataru shouts, standing up from the bench as people begin to run away from the group of monsters. "I'm not going to just sit and-!"

"They aren't important right now!" Honoka shouts back. "We need to wait for the Cheetah to show up before we attack. We have to get to the Kyoma, kill it, and escape before the cops show up."

Ataru slowly sits back down as he watches the Lesser Kyoma continue to rampage. However, he stands back up when he sees something unbelievable. "Uhh...Honoka? Someone else is fighting the Lesser Kyoma."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Honoka screams furiously from the other end of the phone line. "Who is it?!"

Ataru squints his eyes to get a better look at the distance, the eyes becoming wide once he realizes who it is. "It's Yukiko…"

"...Yukiko?" Honoka asks, if recognising the name.

In the distance, Yukiko is not doing too bad when it comes to fighting the footsoldier-like monsters. He appears to be defending a woman who has fallen to the ground. He has managed to swipe on of the lance-like weapons from one of the monsters, using it against them with rather impressive skill.

"Sorry Honoka, but the plan's gonna have to wait!" Ataru shouts into the phone before ending the call. He puts the cellular device in his pocket in exchange for his Disc. "Henshin!" He shouts as he dashes towards the fight.

_**Tranz-Modification! Go!**_

TTT~TTT

"Ataru? ATARU!?" Honoka shouts into her phone. "...He freaking hung up on me!" She puts the phone in her pocket, drawing out her Red Transformation Disc. "(What the hell is Yukiko doing there in the first place?!)" She asks herself, seemingly knowing Yukiko. "Henshin!"

_**Animus~ Awakened Stance~**_

Animus quickly revs up her motorcycle and drives out of the alley she was waiting in. "I'm gonna murder the both of them if this crap keeps up!"

TTT~TTT

Yukiko takes another slash to the back before he spins around and slashes at one of the monsters with his borrowed weapon. "Come on! Is that all you got?!" He shouts, keeping an eye on the fallen woman to make sure she's still safe (or at least, as safe as someone can be in this situation).

One of the Lesser Kyoma manages to grab Yukiko's weapon, hurling it far out of his reach before preparing a downward swipe.

Yukiko flinches, quickly using his own body as a shield for the woman.

"Yukiko!" Tranz shouts, dashing at the Kyoma with sword in hand. He leaps into the air and performs a spinning slash that causes the lesser Kyoma to back away in a stagger. "What the hell are you doing?! These things will KILL you!"

Yukiko ignores the question as he returns the woman's personal space. "Holy crap, a Kamen Rider!...wait, how do you know my name?"

"Uhh...lucky guess." Tranz quickly explains, trying his best to hide his voice. "Now answer my question!" He shouts, blocking another attack.

"I saw this woman fall and hurt her leg, and I wasn't just gonna leave her there to die!" Yukiko argues, as the terrified woman nods in confirmation.

"Ugh, whatever. Just get her out of here while you can!" Tranz shouts again, slashing his weapon at two more of the Lesser Kyoma. "RUN!"

"Yes sir!" Yukiko responds proudly, helping the woman to stand up. They both manage to get away relatively quickly given the circumstances.

_**Charge Up!**_

Tranz ducks under another incoming attack and stabs his sword into the ground, sending a shockwave of yellow energy in all directions that is just big enough to harm the attacking Kyoma without causing any major damage to the surrounding area. He sighs with a breath of relief as the Lesser Kyoma explode in flashes of yellow light. "That was a close one...Honoka's gonna kill me…" He mumbles before a blur quickly passes by him, knocking him to the ground in a flurry of sparks.

The Cheetah Kyoma stops running and looks at the fallen fighter. "Oh don't worry, I won't give her the chance!"

"Oh thank god you showed up!" Tranz shouts with joy as he stands back up. "Now she'll kill YOU instead of me!"

"I highly doubt that!" The Cheetah shouts, quickly dashing towards her target. But her attack is actually blocked. "What? How did you block that? I came at you at full speed!"

Tranz just stands there, looking as his sword holds back the Kyoma's claw. "I...don't really know myself…but you let your guard down!" He responds, quickly slashing his sword at the Kyoma's stomach.

The Cheetah clutches at her wounded abdomen as she kicks Tranz away with surprising force directly in his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. "Argh, that's it! Screw my orders! I'm gonna kill you!" She begins to dash towards her fallen target, but a red blur passes by and knocks her down in a mass of sparks. She looks up in anger and disgust.

"Ataru, you are one lucky guy." Animus begins, turning her motorcycle around. One hand is being used to steer the bike, while the other is holding her massive weapon. "If that Kyoma wasn't here right now, I'd probably kill you right about now!"

"Told ya so!" Tranz manages to wheeze, still trying to catch his breath after that last kick. "...Give me a minute...I'll be fine…"

"Ugh, I am SICK of you two! Just DIE!" The Kyoma screams in anger, running at full speed towards Animus.

The red armored warrior quickly revs her bike, causing the inner workings to glow with the same red light as her driver. The red light instantly covers the entire bike, along with Animus, and the bike dashes forward at the same speed as the Kyoma.

The two blurs pass each other, erupting a massive amount of sparks as they do. The two blurs stop moving on the opposite sides of where they started. The Kyoma falls to one knee, clutching a cut shaped burn wound on her stomach. "...Damn you!" She shouts, before quickly running off.

"Oh no you don't!" Animus shouts, giving chace at the same speed on her motorcycle.

Tranz finally manages to stand back up. "Whew...well, it's out of my hands. May as well stay out of the way." He states, as he begins to walk in the other direction. He stops with a gasp as he sees something unsettling.

A group of police is running directly towards him. They all have their weapons drawn, quickly aiming them at Tranz as they stop.

"...Any chance we can talk about this?" Tranz asks, pressing the switch on his belt again to make his sword disappear.

The police officers make a pathway in the middle of their crowd, letting a man walk forward. He's dressed in a black suit with a white undershirt. He wears a golden police badge attached to his chest, and has short brown hair. His eyes are cold and sharp, showing little emotion other than obvious hostility.

"I am the Chief of Police, Osamu Himura. You are under arrest." The man states, pointing a pistol at Tranz.

"Oh come on! I haven't done anything!" Tranz shouts, placing a hand on the forehead of his helmet. "In case you didn't notice, I've been protecting this city from-!"

"Protecting this city is the job of the police!" Chief Himura shouts, clearly angered by that statement. "And the last time I checked, you and your Red Friend have quite the record for resisting arrest."

"Well maybe if you didn't use force, MAYBE we'd consider going to answer some of your questions!" Tranz shouts, clearly trying to outmatch the Chief. "It's YOUR fault for-!"

Chief Himura fires a warning shot dangerously close to Tranz's foot, causing his target to stop talking. "I'm not here to play games with you! Men, Arrest-!"

Just as the Chief is finishing his sentence, the entire world freezes in time in the same manner as before.

"This again?" Tranz asks, confused at the sudden pause on reality. "...Wait, then that means-!"

"Ataru Tadayoshi." Enigma begins from behind him.

Tranz nearly falls over from the sudden shock. "Okay, I can live with the time freezy thing, but you don't have to sneak up on me!" He shouts, pointing a finger extremely close to the man's nose.

Enigma grabs Tranz's hand and forces it into an open position, using his free hand to place a strange item in the fighter's now open palm. "Take this, it should be useful in this situation."

Tranz backs up and looks at the item. It looks like a hexagon shaped, blue metal box. Several engraved grooves are carved into the object, all designed to emphasise the yellow button on top. "A box with a button...this really the best you got?"

"Press the button." Enigma commands, taking a few steps back.

Tranz hesitates before pressing said button. The carved grooves in the object begins to glow with the same yellow color as the button as the flies out of his hand and onto the ground.

The object hits the ground, and a bright yellow flash emerges. The flash clears, revealing a full sized motorcycle in place of the box. It resembles a stunt bike with a blue and silver paint job. The location where the headlight would be is instead occupied by a large, upside down glowing yellow star. On the side of the bike, a similar upside down yellow star is painted on: this one being divided into five segments, each segment having a hole in it.

"...I take back my previous statement." Tranz admits, getting on the bike. Not like anyone could hear him anyway, Enigma had already left. He revs the engine a few times for good measure.

"-Him!" Chief Himura finally finishes as time returns to normal. He along with the other officers do a quick double take, processing the sudden change of image from their prospective.

Tranz looks over his shoulder as he revs his bike one more time. "Sayonara!" He shouts as he drives off.

The police quickly begin to shoot at Tranz in an attempt to knock him off the bike.

Tranz quickly flips a switch on the bike's dashboard, causing a yellow aura to engulf both him and his new vehicle. He zooms off at roughly the same speed that Animus and the Kyoma left at.

TTT~TTT

Animus continues chasing the Cheetah Kyoma through the city at high speeds, easily making the same swift maneuvers as the Kyoma while atop the bike. "(This thing's persistent!)" Animus thinks, revving her engine once more to get another burst of speed.

As the Kyoma continues to dash through the city, she is quickly caught off guard by the yellow blur headed straight for her, knocking her down in a blast of sparks.

Animus quickly stops her bike in order to get a better look at the blur.

The yellow blur pulls up next to ANimus and stops, revealing Ataru on his new Motorcycle. "Finally caught up!" He states triumphantly.

"Where did you get that?" Animus asks, confused by his new vehicle.

The Kyoma pulls herself up once more and dashes away.

"I'll explain later!" Tranz shouts, revving up his bike's engine before quickly giving chase.

Animus shrugs and joins the chase.

"Will you two just go away already?!" The Cheetah Kyoma screams back, leaping into the air and kicking part of a building, sending debris towards her pursuers.

_**Flare-Modification! Go! Inferno of Rage!**_

_**Weapon On! Flare-Cannons!**_

The now Red Tranz aims one of his cannons at the debris, blasting them to dust before they can be a major threat.

"Nice shot!" Animus shouts, passing Tranz as she moves in for the kill.

Tranz fires another burst of flames at the Kyoma's feet, causing the creature to stumble and allowing Animus to overtake her.

The Kyoma stops, as well as her pursuers. She looks to both the left and right, either way seeing either Flare-Tranz or Animus waiting for her to make a move. She breathes heavily, she knows she can't run any further.

_**Charge Up!**_

Tranz aims one of his cannons at the Kyoma, as a mass of flames begins to accumulate near the barrel.

Animus holds her large weapon to her belt, causing the red electricity to cover the blade.

"I should have killed them when I had the chance…" The Kyoma mummbles.

Tranz fires a large sphere of orange flames at the Cheetah, but the projectile is swiftly dodged by the Kyoma. However, Animus manages to his the attack with her weapon, adding a red electrical aura to the fireball as it bounces back and hits the Kyoma square in the back. The Kyoma writhes in pain for a few seconds before finally exploding into a mass of orange flames and red energy.

When the smoke clears, Tranz gives a thumbs up before the two drive away.

TTT~TTT

Enigma watches from atop a nearby roof as the two fighters drive away after defeating the Kyoma. He begins to walk away, but stops when he notices the girl standing in his path.

"Hey, my little plan worked!" Eon says happily, holding the library book under her arm as she slowly claps. "I knew you'd show yourself to help your little chosen one if he got roughed up enough!"

"Eon…" Enigma responds, clearly not happy to see the young woman standing before him. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"You know better than anyone why I'm here." Eon replies giddily, snapping her fingers. A group of five Lesser Kyoma appear out of a mass of Red Mist that disappears as suddenly as it arrived. "And I know what you're trying to do! Naughty, naughty!" She speaks as if she's the man's superior, talking down to him as if she was a sarcastic parrent; complete with a finger wag.

The five lesser Kyoma dash forward towards Enigma. However, the man holds up a single hand, and a pulse of yellow energy evaporates them instantly.

"Well that's no fun!" Eon pouts, her orange eyes quickly flashing. "You didn't even let them attack! At least the new guy knew how to do that!"

Enigma appears suddenly behind Eon, standing back to back with the young woman. "Do not interfere with Ataru Tadayoshi's evolution."

"Interfere with his evolution? I wouldn't dream of it! It'd be no fun if he died too quickly!" Eon says sarcastically, glancing over her shoulder. "But I hope you understand that we won't be making it easy for him." She states, opening the book back up. "If he messes up, then we won't hesitate to end his life. It's nothing personal, just business."

Her statement goes unanswered however, as Enigma has already departed.

TTT~TTT

Tranz and Animus drive their bikes into an abandoned alley way to take a breather after the fight. Tranz steps off of his vehicle and presses another button on the dashboard, converting the bike back to it's box-form in a flash of yellow light.

"Oh, well aren't you special?" Animus asks sarcastically, also getting off of her motorcycle.

"I already told you, I don't know how this thing works!" Tranz shouts, picking the box back up. "I think you should be happy that you don't have to buy me a bike!"

"You act like I was going to in the first place." Animus explains, removing her Driver and cancelling her transformation.

"You don't have to be rude about it." Tranz retorts, also canceling his transformation.

"No way…" A third voice states.

Ataru and Honoka stare wide eyed at each other, taken entirely off guard by what they just heard. Slowly they turn around to face the source of the voice.

The source of the third voice is Yukio, who is just as wide eyed as Honoka and Ataru.

Ataru and Honoka glance back at each other, as the three just stand there in utter silence.


End file.
